talmidstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the Stromling Saga
Based on the KotOS Dimension timeline by Wiz Ardon. Dates will be presented both in the Figorian calendar and an Earth-based calendar in line with the reader's. BF: Before Figoranos AF: After Figoranos Yt: Year of thedude = Timeline of the Stromling Saga = Original Dimension 1977 / 2991 AF * Abe Talmid is born. 1981 / 2995 AF * Marie Talmid is born. 1985 / 2999 AF * Killian Talmid is born. 1998 / 3012 AF * Abe and Hafwyn are wed. * Events of Exile Musings Part 3 ** No spoilers for you. * 1999 / 3013 AF * Shira Talmid is born. * Aiden Talmid is born. 2000 / 3014 AF * Evelyne Talmid is born. 2001 / 3015 AF * Alex Talmid is born. 2006 / 3020 AF * thedude attends a book read with Killian Talmid and proclaims "this is notin to do wit lu." 2008 / 3022 AF * The Faction War begins. 2010 / 3024 AF * Events of Exile Musings Part 1 ** Killian returns to the Nimbus System and officially joins the Nexus Force. * 2011 / 3025 AF January * ??: Kate is infected. * 9th - 13th: Events of Servant of Darkness ** 9th: Gallant Strong Cyclone is infected. He meets Kate on Avant Gardens. ** 10th: Cheerful Power Rover is infected on Crux Prime. ** 12th: Master Blade Nine is infected on Crux Prime. ** 13th: After breaking into Nexus Tower they are disinfected. * ??: Vanda Darkflame begins researching Nexus Figures and searching for Kate's double. February * ??: The Darkitect hires Krill Mathias to capture Cyclone. * ??: Intrepid breaks into Nimbus Station looking for Shira. * 21st - 24th: Events of The Search ** 21st: Krill Mathias attacks Cyclone for the first time. ** 22nd: Intrepid is sent back to Avant Gardens. Kate chases her alter ego to Avant Gardens, and she meets Intrepid and Sergeant Ghost Mustache there. Krill tries to attack again. ** 23rd: Krill captures Cyclone. Kate returns to Nexus Tower and is diagnosed with a minor case of doom. Rover, Blade, Intrepid, and Sergeant chase Krill to Raven's Bluff. ** 24th: Krill meets with the Darkitect. The Battle of Raven's Bluff begins. Kate arrives at Raven's Bluff. Cyclone is brought to the Darkitect's Lair. * 25th - ??: Events of Full Circle. ** ??: The Maelstrom ramps up their attacks and the Sentinel Base Camp is destroyed. ** ??: Demonstrait steals Hael Storm's telescope. ** ??: The Faction Leaders are captured and Nexus Tower is evacuated. ** ??: Lord Brocktree and Suave Able Cat lead an invasion of the Darkitect's Lair and destroy a Dark Mythran. The Darkitect escapes. Cyclone is returned. ** ??: Kate and her alter ego are rejoined. March * ??: The Sentinel Base Camp is rebuilt. * ??: Nexus Tower is restored. * ??: Events of The Adventures of the Peculiar Enchanter: The Ten Heroes of Malidor ** The Ten Heroes of the Nexus Force are assembled for the Maelstrom Minifigure Mission. ** Lord Brocktree is MIA. ** Commander Borock is captured. Later Months * Cyclone and Kate are lost in another Universe and are forgotten by the Original Dimension. 2012 / 3026 AF * Planets outside the Crux System are attacked by Maelstrom. * Alex Talmid finds Intrepid on Avant Gardens. * Events of Transdimensional Maneuvers Flashback ** Intrepid, Alex, Edgar, Haze, and Quinn return to fight in the Battle of Elistra. Haze and Quinn are smashed. Intrepid finds the Talmid family has been smashed. * Intrepid returns to Avant Gardens and teams with Luke and Mara Mercury. 2013 / 3027 AF (1 Yt) January * Events of Outside LEGO Universe ** 29th: Calm Thoughtful Tornado is sent on a mission to explore other universes, along with teammembers Trevor (Daredevil), Gwen (Space Marauder), and Raymond (Space Ranger), They are sent to the SS Earth Dimension. * February * Tornado's team is recovered and Tornado is imprisoned for insanity in Nexus Force Correctional Facility 3 on Nimbus Station. ?? * Events of Perpetual Doom ** The Faction War ends. thedude, Barney, Borock, and Mikhaila are exiled on the SS Botany Bay. They hijack the craft and crash land in Morcia, beginning The First Syntax War. ** Sir Killian Talmid and the Knights of the Olde Speech go to Militiregnum to fight thedude. *** Events of When We Were Six ** The Battle of the Skyfalls scatters the Knights of the Olde Speech. ** Killian is captured. * Events of Exile Musings Part 2 ** Sir Talmid escapes his prison carriage and rescues Legoboy from the Somna prison. He is then captured again. * thedude conquers Morcia. 2014 / 3028 AF (2 Yt) October * Events of Transdimensional Maneuvers ** Tornado is broken out of jail. ** Intrepid meets Red. They stop an invasion from the Maelstrom Dimension and prevent a Cruxian from destroying the entire Stromling Saga Dimension. * Cyclone and Kate are returned. * Events of Song of the Swans ** Tiberius contacts Intrepid and lures him back to Elistra. Intrepid and Kate fall through an Unverse Rift and land in the Janitor Dimension where they meet Eclipse. Alex is kidnapped by Tiberius. Cyclone, Luke, and Mara discover Evelyne has been rebuilt, then they meet Edgar. ** Intrepid meets Strange Odd Shadow and Cailan and Crimson on Janitor Dimension's Avant Gardens. Red brings Intrepid, Shadow, and Kate to the Future Dimension where they meet Jay and Katie, Ben, Allison Ryder, and Skilled Honored Ninja. ** Lots of things happen. ** Intrepid meets Sir Talmid in the Orlan Prison and promises to return, but this is a guy who breaks his promises. Future Dimension 2012 / 3026 * ??: Baron Typhonus's Figdroid plans are used to build Darkitect Jr. * February 1: The Nexus Force defeats the Maelstrom to inactivity and the war is seemingly over. Albert Overbuild begins planning Operation Figdroids. Sandy Studs assists him in adapting the Darkitect's Figdroid plans and they build Fig. 2013 / 3027 * Overbuild decides they need two Figdroids to counter Darkitect Jr. They carbon-copy his logic center for Jay and Katie. * Jay and Katie are built. * Sandy Studs becomes the caretaker for Jay and Katie and raises them as their dad. 2019 / 3033 AF * Red is born. 2026 / 3040 * Events of The Figdroids! =O ** Jay and Katie discover they are the Figdroids. ** Intrepid Fusion Eclipse starts training them in their newfound abilities. ** A Maelstrom resurgence begins lead by Baron Typhonus's evil Figdroid 'son', Darkitect Jr. However the Nexus Force is ready to stop the resurgence while Jay and Katie stop Darkitect Jr. ** The resurgence ends. * 2034 / 3048 AF * Events of Transdimensional Maneuvers * Events of Song of the Swans Janitor Dimension 2011 / 3025 AF * Events of Song of the Swans ** January 9th: Janitor Cyclone is infected. Janitor Cyclone and Janitor Strange Odd Shadow are brought to the Future Dimension by Red. * Category:Lore Category:Lego Universe